The Ultimate Crossover Challenge
by Ms. Louis Cordice Zabini
Summary: Multiple Worlds Collide / crossover fic Challenge! Are you up for it? A/N: I so would do The Ultimate Crossover Challenge, but I have many other stories to finish. So I wrote down my idea on ch.2, hoping someone would like the pilot, get the ball rolling and take on this badass challenge. If you are interested in using my Idea please PM me.
1. Chapter 1

**The Ultimate Crossover Challenge **

(**TV Shows**)  
Vampire Dairies  
True Blood  
The Office  
Big Bang Theory  
Glee  
Supernatural  
Buffy or Angel  
Walking Dead  
Teen Wolf  
New Girl  
Misfits (UK)

(**Movies**)  
Harry Potter  
Hunger Games  
Underworld  
Zombieland  
X-Men  
Step Brothers  
Addams family  
The Craft  
Sky High  
Covenant  
Twilight

**RULES:**

- **Pick Three Shows and Two Movies Total of Five**

- **Must be over five Chapters **

- **Fic Rated M (Smut is a ok with me ;)**

- **Pick a Theme (Optional of more than one Theme)**

Zombie Apocalypse  
Technology Goes Out (No power)  
Time Travel  
Gets Sucked into a Different World/AU (By Magic/Spell or Curse)  
Trapped Under the Dome (choose any place/town)  
Body Swap  
Alien Invasion  
Hunger Games World Wide (No Human or Supernatural is safe from being picked)  
Nightmare/Dream/Coma (1 Character dreamed it all up)  
All humans know that the supernatural world exists causing fear, chaos and war (Humans vs. Supernatural)  
2 baddies/Villain's from the 3 Shows/2 Movies you picked, team up to try and take over the world.

- **Must kill off two to four characters**

- **Must have two characters from different shows or movies that hate each other **(Example: Damon Salvatore and Eric Northman hate and want to kill the other)

- **Must have two or more crossover couples **(Example: Wednesday Addams and Silas or Harry Potter and Katniss Everdeen)

**… And last, but not least.**

- **These are a must ONLY if you picked the show or movie (Couples That end up together!) **

Vampire Diaries - (Bonnie and Damon), True Blood (Jason and Jessica), Big Bang Theory (Sheldon and Amy), Glee (Blaine and Kurt), Buffy/Angel (Spike and Buffy), New Girl (Jess and Nick), Misfits (Alisha and Simon or Rudy and the Nun Nadine or both), Harry Potter (Draco and Hermione or Blaise and Luna or both)

**Best of Luck! **

**This post will be removed 1 week from today.**


	2. My Idea, PM me if interested!

**A/N:** I so would do **The Ultimate Crossover Challenge**, but I have many other stories to finish. So I wrote down my idea, hoping someone would like the pilot, get the ball rolling and take on this badass challenge. If you are interested in using my Idea please PM me.

**The Ultimate Crossover Challenge**

**RULES:**

- **Pick Three Shows and Two Movies Total of Five**

Vampire Diaries, True Blood, Buffy/Angel, Harry Potter and The Addams Family

**Must be over five Chapters **

That's up to the person who is writing the story.

- **Fic Rated M (Smut is a ok with me ;) **M rating is a must doing Smut is up to the writer.

- **Pick a Theme (Optional of more than one Theme)**

2 baddies/Villain's from the 3 Shows/2 Movies you picked, team up to try and take over the world (more like a town).

- **Must kill off two to four characters **

That's up to the person who is writing the story.

- **Must have two characters from different shows or movies that hate each other**(Example: Damon Salvatore and Eric Northman hate and want to kill the other)

- **Must have two or more crossover couples (**Example: Harry Potter and Katniss Everdeen)

**… And last, but not least.**

- **These are a must ONLY if you picked the show or movie (Couples That end up together!)**

Vampire Diaries - (Bonnie and Damon), True Blood (Jason and Jessica), Buffy/Angel (Spike and Buffy), and Harry Potter (Draco and Hermione or Blaise and Luna or both)

**Warning this is MY IDEA so please don't steal it!**

Welcome to Mystic Falls, Virginia where Vampires, Witches, Doppelgangers, Fairies, and everything that hides in the dark is alive and kicking… killing. You are lucky to be that 1%... Human.

**VAMPIRE DIARIES**

- After the veil was brought down and back up Bonnie never died or succeed on bring Jeremy back to life, but she tried, and failed causing her powers to blow a fuse, but they're slowly coming back, and she notices when she's angry or scared her powers come back full force feeding off her two strongest emotions and the one person that can cause those two emotions out of her easily is the one person she can't stand or fully trust... Damon Salvatore.

- With no one knowing that Stefan is trapped under the lake, Silas is free to do what he chooses. Which is getting into people's minds, and causing pandemonium in the small town. While still trying to find a way to get to his lover on the other side.

- Damon and Elena are happy for now, but once Silas starts getting into Damon's dark mind, and shifting into him when alone with Elena, he starts to play with her physically and emotionally causing things to turn sour between Damon and Elena's relationship and eventually splitting up.

- Silas may be powerful and become more powerful with his best friend by his side, but the new Fairy girl in town will see through Silas' manipulation and impersonation of Stefan, revealing his true form.

**TRUE BLOOD**

- Sookie sees a commercial about how Virginia is a great place to come visit or vacation and impulsively decides to leave Bon Temps, Louisiana with her brother Jason for a fresh new life away from the Fangers fucking up their lives.

- Jessica freaks when seeing the Stackhouse residence abandon and fears the worst. Teaming up with Eric, Nora, Pam, and Tara the five vampires go searching for Sookie and Jason.

- Falls in love with Mystic Falls, Virginia and thinking it's a great normal town for a fresh new start. Sookie buys a new house unknown to Both Stackhouse's that their new home was built on the old Gilberts residence that burnt down. Sookie is living a normal happy life as she starts a bartending job at Mystic Grills while Jason tries to adjust to the weird and creepy town called Mystic Falls.

**BUFFY/ANGEL**

- Sunnydale is no longer the most infested place roaming with Vampires, but Mystic Falls is, and with Angel turning evil again, and leaving California to reunite with his old best friend Silas. They both team up to create chaos.

- Buffy, Spike and the gang go across the country to stop Angel.

**HARRY POTTER**

- After the Dark Lord fails to win the final battle at Hogwarts, Death Eaters Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange flee to America searching for the Lost Horcrux. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Luna decide to go and destroy the unknown Lost Horcrux before the Lestrange's get their hands on it.

- Starting their journey in the strange town of Mystic Falls, where the Witch trials started, and a hotspot for the supernatural. The Golden Trio, and Luna with the help of Ex Death Eaters Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini go on the hunt for the Lost Horcrux.

- It doesn't hurt that Bonnie Bennett is Blaise Zabini's long distant cousin. They may finally end the war once and for all.

**THE ADDAMS FAMILY**

- The Addams Family are very worried, and concern about Wednesday.

- A month before her 18th birthday she hasn't been acting herself. She no longer wants to poison, burn, hurt or kill anything or anyone, and the worst is all of her brightly colored clothes and blonde hair.

- What's wrong with Wednesday? Morticia and Gomez don't know, but are desperate for answers, and Grandmama claims of a small town in Virginia may have all the answer to their problems.

- What the Addams doesn't know is that Wednesday Addams is the reincarnation of Silas' long lost lover and only reuniting them will be the cure for both of them and everyone else's problems.

**_A/N:_**

_The Addams family part I got the idea from the movie when their Baby boy, Pubert Addams hair changes from black to blonde and so does his clothes making the Addams believe him to be very sick._

_So that's it, I hope someone has some balls to do this because I would love to read it. _

**_PM ME!_**


End file.
